


Little Spoon

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Barry sees something very unfair in his and Iris' marriage that he intends to change.





	Little Spoon

Iris closed her eyes and smiled. Sinking in the mattress and melting into her husband, she bathed in the afterglow. She was at peace. 

Barry's arm wrapped around her and held her hand. He pressed a few kisses to the back of her head before nuzzling his face in her hair. 

"Mmm." He purred.

The moment was perfect. Unfortunately, Iris really needed to pee. She tried to ignore it because she didn't want to leave the cuddle, but it was getting urgent.

"Babe?" Iris sighed.

"Mmm?" 

"I have to go to the bathroom."

Barry's arm retreated so Iris could get up. She saw disappointment in his eyes as she walked across the bedroom. 

When Iris came out of the bathroom, she found Barry laying on his back, hands behind his head. He looked like he was deep in thought. The furrow in his brows told Iris it wasn't the happiest thought either.

"What is it?" She asked, laying down beside him.

Barry looked stonily at the ceiling.

"Iris, there's a serious problem in our relationship."

Iris felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. That was the last thing she expected him to say. 

"W- What?"

Barry rolled to face her. He propped his head up with his hand, the position showed off his large bicep.

"I haven't said anything, but this really bothers me. It's so unfair."

Iris was on the verge of tears.

"Baby, what is it? You know you can tell me anything. I'll understand. I just want to make you happy."

Barry took a deep breath. Iris braced herself for the worst. 

"I want to be the little spoon!" Barry asserted.

Iris' jaw dropped. She was wrong before, this was the last thing she expected Barry to say.

"Wait, what?"

"I want to be the little spoon!" Barry reiterated. 

Iris blinked. He had to be joking, right? She giggled, but it made Barry huff.

"I'm sorry." Iris said earnestly. "But, you can't be serious."

"I am."

Iris looked at him skeptically. 

"Babe, come on, look at me and then look at you." She held up her hand and gestured to his body. "You're like a foot taller than me and twice my size. You're the big spoon because you're bigger."

"Being the big spoon sucks." Barry lamented.

"Really? I thought you liked it. Holding me, kissing my neck, the way I wiggle my butt into your crotch..." She looked at him with a gleam in her eyes.

Barry softened.

"Ok, it doesn't suck. But, there are downsides."

"Like?"

"You have a lot of hair and sometimes, when in it's my face, I'm afraid I'll suffocate in my sleep."

Iris scoffed.

Barry continued, "You get to feel my heartbeat but I don't get to feel yours."

That one Iris could understand. 

"I love the way your arms feel around me. You're so comforting, you're my home. I want to be wrapped up in you." Barry finished. "So, I want to be the little spoon sometimes."

Iris shook her head, but agreed.

"Alright, come here."

She stretched her arms around Barry as he scooted closer. He taller than her, so her head was at his shoulder and her feet were at his calfs. He was wider than her, so she couldn't see anything over his shoulder. Her arm didn't reach all the way down his chest. Iris felt silly. 

"See, this is why I can't be the big spoon." She insisted.

"You're doing great." Barry said. 

Iris lifted her head to see his face. Barry's eyes were closed and he was smiling. He look blissful. 

Iris smirked and laid her head back down. 

"Ok, this isn't so bad after all." She conceded.


End file.
